ook earthlings
by hcb10
Summary: 2 stranded alien teens & a runaway orphan in central park


ï»¿ 

Chapter1

I have a normal family, a mom, a dad and a sister.  See?  We're just like any other family, who lives on Mars.  Just because we talk different, and do things a little differently doesn't mean we're weird.  We think your weird!  Right now I'm stuck on your planet, and there's no way off! Hears how it all happened;

                      I had just got on the space-bus, (my class was on a fieldtrip to Earth's moon). We were coming back from our fieldtrip, just over your scrawny little planet, our engine failed! Our pilot began sweating, and called our teacher Mrs.Gonzollezz, to the front of the shuttle. Waving his arms, he whispered franticly in to her ear, she ran to the shuttle-pods screaming, "Hurry children, 2 to each pod, hurry hurry hurry! The ship will implode in 3 minutes, move, move, move!" Emma and I ran to the nearest pod, and strapped in. Our fuel supply hadn't been sealed properly and most of it had evaporated. We barely made it threw what's left of your ozone layer (you really should get that fixed). The view screen showed North America as our most likely destination. We could only hope to land in an uninhabited area (not to rocky) where the humans wouldn't see our pod. Naturally, we landed in one of the most highly inhabited places on the planet; thankfully we landed in the lake at central park on the island of Manhattan in the middle of the night. Emma turned to me and said" We better take human form, Tess."  "Are these the ones with the three legs and a tail, or the two legs and fur on top of their heads?" I asked. "I think it's the second one" Emma replied. Then I remembered from human studies 101 that only adults could roam freely on this backward planet, so I suggested to Emma that we take the form of young female adults and accessed the computer for information on appropriate attire, and had the computer duplicate the garments we had chosen.

     As we stepped from the lake our clothing and hair were dry in seconds as we kinetically transferred the water back to the lake.

     Five young males in black leather approached us, the tallest and most imposing looking one stood inches from my face and demanded money from me, as I had no prior knowledge of human interactions I thought this a standard human greeting and demanded money from him in return. Feeling pleased with myself in making a successful first contact. I was very surprised when he curled his fingers into a ball and attempted to hit me on the head which I narrowly escaped I was still under the impression that this was all part of an elaborate greeting ceremony when Emma telepathically informed me that these were outlaw robbers bent on taking our valuables. Before I could reply, Emma had transported us to the  top of the highest boulder in the park.

Chapter 2

You have to know this story, before you can fully understand my story.

Amy hated it at the orphanage where she was growing up. So she thought up a plan. She would run away!

     "Amy, you're going to be late for school!" Mrs.Umbridge yelled. "Coming Mrs. Umbrage."  Amy had packed 2 changes of clothes, 1 blanket, 1 pillow, her violin and her life-savings, $856.51 (she had saved the money playing the violin 2 hours a day on the sidewalk since she was 4 years old, wow she's 11. That would be how she would survive once her money ran out, she had packed everything in her backpack).  "Amy, get down hear!" Mrs. Umbrage shouted. "I'm coming!" Amy walked down the stairs as usual, trying to make the woman think that it was just another day, and not a grand adventure. She had a bounce in her step and a flutter in her heart as she walked to Central Park. She felt that Mrs. Umbrage didn't care if she ever came back.

     For years she secretly dug behind a bush, under a huge, gray, boulder, in central park. She had carved a cozy little room out of the earth; thrift store quilts decorated the walls and wooden crates served as furniture. A futon in good shape (that she had bought cheep from a bum) served as a couch/bed. This room was the only thing that she truly owned and was more than just shelter; it was her home and independence. Amy would risk sharing this secret with no one.

     Checking carefully to be sure she wasn't being watched, she entered the bushes in front of her cave. The small opening was camouflaged with grasses and leaves attached to a piece of green cardboard. Amy's fears and worries always eased as she entered and she felt the familiar tingle of freedom. As she replaced the door, she heard a sound from behind. Her heart jumped to her throat! Something was very wrong, she was not alone and she had not lit the candles yet.  

CHAPTER3

      "From up here we can see more of our surroundings." Said Emma. I agreed  and opened my scanner,


End file.
